After the Storm
by Abbey Snape
Summary: A short fic based on After the Storm, by Mumford and Sons. Small vignettes from the Doctor, Metacrisis Doctor, and Rose in and around the events of Journey's End.


I was going to update my Rose/TenToo story, so I turned on Pandora, and After the Storm by Mumford and Sons was the first song that came up. It's my favorite song of theirs, and I began to think "this is pretty appropriate for my story." Then I re-read the lyrics and thought "these verses are exactly appropriate for Rose, the Doctor, and the Metacrisis Doctor in Journey's End." So I wrote a story. Sectioned off by verse, with the character to differentiate. Also, I still don't own any of these characters.

* * *

><p><em>And after the storm<br>I run and run as the rains come  
>And I look up, I look up<br>On my knees and out of luck, I look up_

[Doctor]  
>We ran and ran, always, but now I walk to my Tardis. I take off my wet jacket. I look up as she takes me away, no clue where I will end up next. I think of Wilfred, how he'll look up at the sky to think of me. I wonder how long it will last. I poke at the controls halfheartedly, then kneel down on the grate, tears mixing with rain.<p>

_Night has always pushed up day  
>You must know life to see decay<br>But I won't rot, I won't rot  
>Not this mind and not this heart, I won't rot<em>

[Doctor]  
>The Tardis flies through the night, the black all-encompassing, swallowing light. Sarah Jane said I have so many friends, but they will die, just like the others. I have seen it happen so many times, yet I remain the same. Always in shape, body and mind, but always alone too.<p>

_And I took you by the hand  
>And we stood tall<br>And remembered our own land  
>What we lived for<em>

[Metacrisis]  
>As the Tardis faded away, I took your hand. I could feel you yearning for him. The last time you were left here, he was the reason you worked so hard to go back. Maybe I'll be your reason to stay.<p>

_There will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears  
>And love will not break your heart but dismiss your fears<br>Get over your hill and see what you find there  
>With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair<em>

[Doctor]  
>I feel the Tardis trying to comfort me, letting me know she's here and she'll never leave me-but she knows that's not what I want. Someday my hearts will not be broken by the people I have to leave behind. Someday.<p>

_And now I cling to what I knew  
>I saw exactly what was true<br>But oh no more, that's why I hold  
>That's why I hold with all I have, that's why I hold<em>

[Rose]  
>We stand hand in hand, but I move to embrace him, clinging so hard I can almost convince myself it's the right one. What I can't get out of my head is his expression when he first saw me, back on the real Earth. It was the most truthful expression I have ever seen from the Doctor, who always lies. And even that wasn't enough-so I hold my human Doctor tighter.<p>

_And I will die alone and be left there  
>Well, I guess I'll just go home, oh God knows where<br>Because death is just so full and man so small  
>Well, I'm scared of what's behind and what's before<em>

[Doctor]  
>I know I will die soon. And I'll die alone. I am almost too scared to move in any direction, almost tempted to just stay still and let time go on without me. But I press on, like always; scared, like always.<p>

_There will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears  
>And love will not break your heart but dismiss your fears<br>Get over your hill and see what you find there  
>With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair<em>

[Metacrisis]  
>I already love her, but I wonder how long it will take her to love me. How long before she realizes I won't break her heart like he had to. It will come eventually.<p>

_There will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears  
>And love will not break your heart but dismiss your fears<br>Get over your hill and see what you find there  
>With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair<br>_

[Rose]  
>I try to let myself love this Doctor, the one I was given. Maybe someday I will, but I also feel like I have no time. It's a feeling I never had with my Doctor, and it's a feeling that makes me nervous.<p>

[Doctor, Rose, Metacrisis]  
>"I love you."<p> 


End file.
